


So Bitter, So Sweet

by Picturemedrowning



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mention of blood, Protective Seth Rollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picturemedrowning/pseuds/Picturemedrowning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy wakes up in hospital after being injured at Summerslam, Seth Rollins plots Brock Lesnar's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Bitter, So Sweet

Someone was pacing around to his right. Pacing and muttering, low and deep under their breath. The voice would rise sometimes just above a whisper and then peter out again to a rushed, breathless noise of agitation. It was a familiar voice.

He was detached from his body, or so it felt. Floating and weighed down at the same time, the next sensation that came to him was the slow buzzing of painkillers. Like cotton wool in his veins, thick and sweet and heavy. He tried to open his eyes and managed it after a few seconds of struggle.

It was Seth, doing the pacing. And the muttering too, far as he could tell. Seth’s back was to him for four steps and when he turned on his heel to march back the way he had come his eyes were turned down, his mouth a hard line. He was fidgeting with his hands, clenching them into fists and releasing them again.

Randy watched him for a bit while he did furious laps around the bed, stalking up and down with his ridiculous black and yellow pants still on, kick pads strapped up like he was ready to jump straight back in without hesitation.

Randy watched while he tried to remember why the fuck he was laying in a hospital room, and when he tried to sit up, he found out fast.

Everything slipped sideways and his brain throbbed in his head; a sensation so weird and obviously _wrong_ it made nausea spill through his stomach.

‘Fuck,’ He groaned, clamping his eyes shut again for a moment and sinking back into the bed.

‘Jesus _Christ_ ,’ Seth hissed, and Randy felt the gust of movement as he rushed over, smelled his cologne as he came closer. ‘Are you okay?’ He sounded sick with anxiety and as Randy forced his eyes open again Seth settled at his side, dragging a chair over and dumping his ass in it.

‘Mmh. What happened to my head?’

Seth’s eyes were wet and red, and if Randy found out he’d been crying he’d make sure Seth never heard the end of it, but something also twinged in his chest at the sight, a quick and unbelievably strong surge of gratitude that he had no clue how to express.

‘You don’t remember?’

‘What…what time is it?'

'Just after one.'

'You been here this whole time? How...did the match go?’

Seth swallowed and glanced at something above Randy’s head for a moment. The vein in his neck was jumping. He’d been yelling. ‘Uh, you…’ His voice was shaking and it was starting to freak Randy out.

‘You took a beating, alright? Got your head split open. Lost enough blood to drown a goddamn horse. And you passed out on the way here.’

It was coming back, slowly. He remembered being on the mat, flat on his back with his arms up, feeling like something was wrong. Then seeing his fingers dragging through a puddle of his own blood. Trying to get up and watching it pour onto the canvas like spilled wine.

‘That fucking asshole. He could’a fucking killed you.’

‘Don’t be dramatic.’

‘No, fuck that.’ Seth was fuming, trembling with rage. ‘He doesn’t get to do this. Not to you.’

‘Better me than some poor guy with his whole career still to come.’ Randy muttered.

‘Don’t say shit like that.’ Seth’s knuckles were white on the edge of the bed. ‘I should break his fucking neck.’

Randy managed a smile and it hurt. ‘Okay, okay easy there big guy. Cant do much with me here and you in jail.’

‘I can’t just sit by and let him get away with hurting you like this,’

‘I’ve been hurt before; I’ll get hurt again. Quit worrying so much.’

Seth took a breath and looked away like he was trying to steady himself. His hair was up, but a strand fell over his eyes. ‘Maybe. It would make me feel better though, seeing him eat the concrete or something.’

‘You’re so hot when you’re contemplating homicide.’

‘Its makin’ me kinda hard just thinking about it.’ Seth smirked. His face softened a little and Randy motioned with his fingers for him to come closer.

‘You think this crappy old thing can hold us both?’

Seth clearly had faith in the metal frame as he sat down next to Randy and swung his PVC clad legs onto the mattress. He was all elbows and knees and sneakers getting tangled in the thin sheets as he found a spot, wiggling and shuffling around. ‘Move your old ass over, you’re taking up all the space.’

‘It’s my goddamn bed.’

Seth turned awkwardly onto his side and slung a thigh over Randy’s hips. Randy lifted his arm and Seth settled into the crook of it, head resting on his chest. He wasn’t letting Randy take his full weight, always worrying about his delicate shoulders and usually it made Randy roll his eyes but just this time, he let it slide.

‘Better?’ He muttered into Seth’s hair, mouth pressed to the top of Seth’s head.

‘A little.’

‘Still thinking about busting Brock’s head in?’

‘Wondering how fast I’d have to hit him with my car to-’

‘You’re dark, Rollins. Anyone ever tell you that?’

Seth huffed something like _coming from you_ and wrapped his whole arm around Randy’s ribs, clinging and cuddling up to him like an overgrown kid.

They were quiet for a few minutes, Randy with his fingers tucked inside the band of Seth's pants, Seth breathing steadily against him. When he spoke again, he sounded exhausted. 

‘Seriously, I’m gonna kick his ass. Don’t try to stop me.’

‘You know I will.’ Randy replied quietly. How the hell he got in this situation, loving this beautiful, reckless hothead, he would never understand. Didn’t stop him from feeling like the luckiest guy in the world, though.

 

 

 


End file.
